ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehichlism 2
''Vehiclism 2 ''is a upcoming adventure comedy written by Dee Howard & directed by Cary Fukunaga. Will Forte, Sally Hawkins, Liev Schreiber, Johnny Knoxville, Saoirse Ronan, Adam Scott, John Malkovich, Leslie Jones, Neil Patrick Harris, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Saoirse Ronan, Kate Winslet, Peter Dinklage, Aaron Taylor Johnson, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, CM Punk & Guy Pearce have returned to reprise their roles, while Thandie Newton, Seth MacFarlane, Diane Kruger, Paul Rudd, Patrick Wilson, Zhang Ziyi, Zachary Quinto, Mads Mikkelsen, Joaquin Pheonix, Joel Edgerton & Anthony Hopkins's characters have been killed off or replaced with new ones. Benjamin Bratt, Dave Chappelle, Sean P. Diddy Combs, Dominic Cooper, Laura Dern, Michael Douglas, Rupert Everett, Michael C. Hall, Ethan Hawke, Connie Nielsen, Mandy Patinkin & Peter Sarsgaard have taken on new roles in the film. Cast * Will Forte as Clyde, a 2005 yellow VW New Beetle, husband of Jeannie & hero who saved his hometown of Portland, Oregon a year earlier. * Johnny Knoxville as Cherokee, a white 2015 Jeep Grand Cherokee, Friends with Clyde, Issac & Jeannie, Rebecca's boyfriend & Lyon & Whitey's brother. * Liev Schreiber as Issac, a 2014 red Honda Pilot, Scarlett Blue's boyfriend and one of Clyde's best friends. * Sally Hawkins as Jeannie, a 2010 Chrysler 200, wife of Clyde and helped out saving Portland. * Adam Scott as Barry, a golden 2000 Mercury Grand Marquis & is rather nervous. * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Maxwell, a silver 2010 Mercedes-Benz C-Class W204, who is a adventurist & friend of Issac, Lyon & former friend of Dean. * Peter Dinklage as Cube, a 2013 black Nissian Cube & Barry's best friend. * Leslie Jones as Pearl, a 2014 silver Ford Edge & former Vice Mayor of Portland. * Saoirse Ronan as Scarlett Blue, a 2016 blue Toyota Prius & Issac girlfriend. * CM Punk as Dante, a 2017 maroon red Honda CR-V. * Ethan Hawke as Trevor, a white 2015 Jeep Wrangler JK & brother of Cherokee, Lyon & Whitey. * Neil Patrick Harris as Whitey, a 2017 Jeep Cherokee & Cherokee & Lyon's brother. * Michael C. Hall as Harris, a white 2014 Jeep Patriot. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Lyon, a 2005 blue Jeep Liberty & Cherokee & Whitey's brother. * John Malkovich as Johnny, a 1997 brown Toyota Sienna. * Kate Winslet as Rebecca, a orange 2016 Honda Fit & Cherokee's boyfriend. * Mandy Patinkin as Cecil, a white 1963 Volkswagen Beetle & Clyde's long lost dad. * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Flip, a yellow 2012 Subaru Forester. * Marion Cotillard as Paris, a purple 2018 FIAT 500 who's a french field worker/spy. * Benjamin Bratt as Lionel, a 2017 dark blue Cadillac AT5. * Dominic Cooper as Flex, a 2011 Ford Flex. * Dave Chappelle as Marcus, a 1979 Honda Accord. * Laura Dern as Michelle Whitmore, a pink 2016 Chevrolet Impala. * Sean P. Diddy Combs as Lucius, a black 2013 Lincoln MKT. * Connie Nielsen as Marylin, a 2008 Chevrolet Impala. * Rupert Everett as Malachi, a 2007 Ford Fiesta . * Peter Sarsgaard as Dean, a 2015 Mitsubushi Mirage & the main antagonist who's out to kill Clyde, Issac, Maxwell & Malachi. * Michael Douglas as Ernest, a 1982 Ponitac Firebird. * Guy Pearce as Sheldon, a pink 1999 ''mixed Chrysler/Dodge/Plymouth Neon.